A Peasant's Wife
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A Medieval!AU. When James Potter is asked to go deliver part of a harvest to Lord Black will he find a way to change his and his family's fortunes? Or will they always just be peasants?


**Hey Everyone. This story was brought to you by Yearly Event's Herbology Hangout, January Event's Bath Bomb Making Workshop, January Bi-Monthly Club's Card Against Humanity, Bi-Monthly Event's Around the World, and January Event's Build a Cheese Board on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the word prompt of fabricate. For Bath Bomb Making Workshop I wrote for the Peppermint oil prompt of Narcissa Malfoy, and the Frankincense Essential Oil of James Potter. For Cards Against Humanity I wrote for the phrase What Pharaoh remained unmoved, Moses called down a Plague of some bloody peace and quiet. For Around the World I wrote for Painting's Au prompt of Medieval!AU. For Build a Cheese Board I wrote for the Wine Shiraz pairing of James/Narcissa. Warnings for mentions of character death. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the Medieval!AU A Peasant's Wife.**

The bell tolled in the dusky pre-dawn morning of June. Another day to wake up and till the earth to plant another harvest for Lord Black and his family to make money off, Jamses Potter thought as he swung his legs over the sides of his bed. Not that he was complaining mind you. The Potter's had it better than other peasant families in the area. They were slowly building their fortunes and one of these days James was sure that the name Potter was going to mean something in this world one of these days.

"James Potter, are you awake yet?" his mother called as she began cooking something small for breakfast.

"I'm up," James groused as he went about dressing for the day. He began to fabricate an idea that would change their fortunes. He just need an oportune moment to fall into his hands and everything would change for them. Walking towards the small kitchen in house James could smell the oats cooking. "Oatmeal again, Mum?"

"Don't complain, James," his mother chided him. "You're lucky to be getting oats. Not many people in our position have the ability to eat oats in the morning. Or at all."

Looking abashed. James sat down to eat the dread oats still trying to figure out how he could change his fortunes and make their family name mean something big. Perhaps he could put in some service to Lord Black that would make him willing to allow James's family move up. After all Sirius, who was Lord Black's nephew, had told him Lord Black was looking for trustworthy people to surround himself with. Maybe James could step forward as one of those worthy people. He knew Sirius would speak up for him.

"Did you hear what I said, son?" his father asked shaking his head at his son.

"Something about What Pharaoh remained unmoved, Moses called down a Plague of some bloody peace and quiet," James muttered under his breathe so his father couldn't hear him.

"What was that, young man?"

"Nothing. No I didn't hear what you said father."

"You're going to have bring the harvest into the city to Lord Black today, son. I'm feeling a little weak in the stomach today and your mother thinks it would be better if I stayed home."

"Okay," James nodded scrapping the last of his oats into his mouth. This was the chance that's he'd been looking for. Maybe he could change their fortunes today. "I'll do it." He rushed from the room to ready everything he'd need to go to town today. Walking back to where his parents still sat he saw them looking between each other. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, son," his father said warily. "Be careful on the road today. We don't need to lose that harvest."

James nodded as he walked towards the already loaded cart. His father must have been up earlier than his mother and he'd been because the cart was ready to go. Flicking the reigns James began his journey not knowing that up ahead his chance for to advance would soon be at hand.

#############################################################################################

The rattle of the carriage wheels on the bumpy road had actually been keeping the pretty blonde woman in t;he back of the carriage awake even though she pretended to sleep. A smile spread across the face of the theif in the trees face as he watched the blonde woman and prepared to attack. Perhaps he could even capture the woman who looked like a lady from a rich family.

Dropping from the tree he pulled a knife and stopped the carriage dead in its tracks. He didn't want to hurt anyone but if the man in the driver's seat tried anything he'd kill him.

"Give me all your treasure and I won't hurt you," the man shouted up at the driver.

#############################################################################################

James had been driving his cart for some time when heard a shrill shriek of fear coming from somewhere up ahead. Someone was in trouble and needed help. Not thinking about himself or the danger to come to him James Potter rushed ahead. Stopping the cart when he came to the scene of the crime. A man with long greasy hair was holding a knife against the neck of beautiful blonde woman.

"Help me!" she screamed upon seeing James.

Not thinking about his own safety he rushed forward and drew his weapon he carried with him to protect the harvest. The small knife wasn't much and probably would get him killed swiftly if the woman wasn't in between him and her attacker but it would do in a pinch.

"Let her go and I won't hurt," James yelled at the man.

"Does it look like I care if you hurt me or not? You won't be able to save the girl if you hurt me."

"How so?"

"I'll take her out before you take me out that's how so."

#############################################################################################

While the men bantered back and forth the mind of the woman was working over time. She realized that her kidnapper wasn't paying attention to her now that this person had distracted him. Moving quickly she brought her back towards the man's face. A sicken crunch told her that she must have broken his nose. If not the sickening crunch the cursing that followed definitely confirmed it for him. Feeling the man's arms fly away from the blonde rushed over to her would be rescuer and grabbed his hand pulling him away from the scene.

"Thank you for your help..." Narcissa said looking at the handsome man in front of her.

James blushed a deep shade of crimson. "James," he filled in for her, "and you don't have thank me, Miss. It was my privillage to help someone such as yourself."

"Narcissa," she informed him studying his dark hair and hazel eyes as though memorizing every feature of him. "What do mean someone such as myself?"

"A beautiful lady. Of course." He kissed the hand that still held his own causing the lady to blush a pretty pink.

"You speak frankly for someone who is trespassing on my land."

Her land, James thought wracking his mind at what she meant. His eyes widen in shock. This was one of Lord Black's daughter. He knew that Lord Black had three daughter but he never figured that the lord would leave them so unprotected when they went out. "I'm not trespassing, milady," he informed her. "I'm here from the Potter wheat farm to bring part of our last harvest that we owe your father."

"Oh."

"Do you need a ride back to the castle?"

"I supposed. He destroyed my carriage and killed poor driver."

James rolled his eyes as he helped Narcissa into the cart. Boy had his fortunes changed alright. He was bound to be tortured to death before he reached Lord Black's castle. Settling into the driver's seat and trying hard to block out the chatter of pampered princess beside he drove on towards the castle. Little did either of them know both their fortunes had changed in that instance.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new Medieval!AU A Peasant's Wife.**


End file.
